NARUTO SPEED : KONOHA DRIFT
by The Last Angga LancerEvolution
Summary: Terinspirasi dari film The Fast and The Furious : Tokyo Drift. Chapter 1 : Open. SASUSAKU. READ n REVIEW PLEASE,
1. Trailler

**Kisah ini dimulai dari kenakalan seorang remaja.**

"Kalau kau berani, silahkan aku tidak takut."

"Oh ya? Mobilmu itu tak layak bersanding dengan Viper'ku."

**Yang mencari jati diri.**

"Kau tahu? Kau itu sampah."

**Diatas roda panas.**

"Kau, pakai mobilku. aku mau lihat seberapa kemampuanmu."

"Dasar, GAIJIN."

**Memperebutkan dan mempertaruhkan HARGA DIRI.**

"Kau itu sudah gila. Dia itu master disini."

"Apa itu?"

**KONSIRASI ANAK MUDA.**

"Aku menantangmu balapan. Dilintasan ini, Gaijin."

**Sebuah ajang Race yang mempertaruhkan harga diri.**

"Apa Namanya?"

"Em,,, namanya adalah..."

**Yang dikenal dengan**...

"DRIFT."

**DRIFTING**

**

* * *

**

**MAIN CHARA :  
**

**SASUKE UCHIHA,**

**SAKURA HARUNO**,

**SAI**,

**ZABUZA,**

**ROCK LEE,**

**NARUTO UZUMAKI,**

**HINATA HYUUGA,**

**NEIJI HYUUGA,**

**DANZO,**

**MINATO,**

**KUSHINA,**

**JIRAIYA,**

**AND ANOTHER CHARA,**

**CAR :**

**ACURA,**

**BMW,**

**HYUNDAI,**

**MITSUBISHI,**

**SUBARU,**

**TOYOTA,**

**LEXUS,**

**MERCEDEZ-BENZ,**

**IZUSU,**

**NISSAN,**

**FERRARI,**

**HUMMER,**

**CEVROLET,**

**HONDA,**

**COBALT,**

**VOLKWAGEN,**

**AND ANOTHER,

* * *

  
**

**Dalam sebuah cerita...**

**yang mengisahkan konsiprasi dan latar belakang kehidupan remaja.**

**Dalam ajang adu balap.**

**bernama **

**DRIFT.**

**

* * *

**

**NARUTO SPEED : TOKYO DRIFT.**

**Idea : The Fast and The Furious : Tokyo Drift.**

**Write : Angga Seiko Siyosuke.**

**RATE : M for S content.**

**Pair : SasuSaku.**

**SUMMARY**: **KISAH SEORANG REMAJA YANG TERGILA-GILA DENGAN BALAP MOBIL. YANG MEMBUAT DIRINYA TERLIBAT BANY6AK MASALAH TERMASUK DENGAN ORANG TUANYA. DAN TERJEBAK DITENGAH KOTA KONOHA YANG TERKENAL DENGAN TEKHIK BALAP MOBIL YANG BERNAMA DRIFT**

**

* * *

**

**COMING SOON. 19 JUNI 2009.**

**REVIEW PLEASE?  
**


	2. Open

**Kisah ini dimulai dari kenakalan seorang remaja.**

"Kalau kau berani, silahkan aku tidak takut."

"Oh ya? Mobilmu itu tak layak bersanding dengan Viper'ku."

**Yang mencari jati diri.**

"Kau tahu? Kau itu sampah."

**Diatas roda panas.**

"Kau, pakai mobilku. aku mau lihat seberapa kemampuanmu."

"Dasar, GAIJIN."

**Memperebutkan dan mempertaruhkan HARGA DIRI.**

"Kau itu sudah gila. Dia itu master disini."

"Apa itu?"

**KONSIRASI ANAK MUDA.**

"Aku menantangmu balapan. Dilintasan ini, Gaijin."

**Sebuah ajang Race yang mempertaruhkan harga diri.**

"Apa Namanya?"

"Em,,, namanya adalah..."

**Yang dikenal dengan**...

"DRIFT."

**DRIFTING**

**

* * *

**

**MAIN CHARA :  
**

**SASUKE UCHIHA,**

**SAKURA HARUNO**,

**SAI**,

**ZABUZA,**

**ROCK LEE,**

**NARUTO UZUMAKI,**

**HINATA HYUUGA,**

**NEIJI HYUUGA,**

**DANZO,**

**MINATO,**

**KUSHINA,**

**JIRAIYA,**

**AND ANOTHER CHARA,**

**CAR :**

**ACURA,**

**BMW,**

**HYUNDAI,**

**MITSUBISHI,**

**SUBARU,**

**TOYOTA,**

**LEXUS,**

**MERCEDEZ-BENZ,**

**IZUSU,**

**NISSAN,**

**FERRARI,**

**HUMMER,**

**CEVROLET,**

**HONDA,**

**COBALT,**

**VOLKWAGEN,**

**AND ANOTHER,

* * *

  
**

**Dalam sebuah cerita...**

**yang mengisahkan konsiprasi dan latar belakang kehidupan remaja.**

**Dalam ajang adu balap.**

**bernama **

**DRIFT.**

**

* * *

**

**NARUTO SPEED : TOKYO DRIFT.**

**Idea : The Fast and The Furious : Tokyo Drift.**

**Write : Angga Seiko Siyosuke.**

**RATE : M for S content.**

**Pair : SasuSaku.**

**SUMMARY**: **KISAH SEORANG REMAJA YANG TERGILA-GILA DENGAN BALAP MOBIL. YANG MEMBUAT DIRINYA TERLIBAT BANY6AK MASALAH TERMASUK DENGAN ORANG TUANYA. DAN TERJEBAK DITENGAH KOTA KONOHA YANG TERKENAL DENGAN TEKHIK BALAP MOBIL YANG BERNAMA DRIFT**

High School 15, New York, USA, sabtu, 19 juni 2010.

Suasana sekolah begitu ramai karena sudah waktunya jam pulang. Semuanya, tak terkecuali pemuda ini. Pemuda berambut hitam polos, dengan celana jeans biru tua dan sepatu bots putih, berjalan keluar dari ruangan sekolah menuju ketempat parkir mobil.

''Hey, Sasuke!'' kata seorang laki-laki gendut, berambut orange model sasak, berbaju putih polos, celana hitam, dan sepatu bots hitam menghentikan lajunya.

''Hey, Jirobo. Ada apa?'' tanya Sasuke, nama pemuda tersebut.

''Nanti sore, kau mau adu drag di Speedway 45?'' tanya Jirobo.

''Tidak. Malam ini aku ada ektra kulikuler disekolah.'' jawab Sasuke.

''Ayolah, kita baru menjalani ujian naik kelas. Ayo kita bersenang-senang dulu, ya?'' pinta Jirobo memelas.

''Ya, baik-baik.'' kata Sasuke memutar mata (bosan).

''Ya, gitu dong.'' kata Jirobo. Mereka'pun saling adu tangan dan pergi keurusan masing-masing.

Sasuke sudah sampai ditempat parkir, terlihat mobilnya agak jauh. Dia'pun berjalan santai melewati orang-orang yang berlalu lalang ditempat itu. Setengah perjalanan, dia bertemu seorang gadis berambut kuning pirang, bermata lavender berbaju tanktop merah setengah badan(hanya menutup dada), dan rok super mini sedang mengutak-atik Hp Blackberry Gold diatas sebuah Lamborghini Galardo Convertible(tanpa atap) berwarna merah.

''Sasuke, tunggu sebentar.'' kata Gadis itu dari atas mobil.

Sasuke berhenti, dia memandang gadis itu.

''Ada apa, Ino?'' tanya Sasuke.

''Tidak, aku cuman ingin mengajakmu sekedar ngobrol saja.'' jawab Ino, nama gadis itu.

''Apa tidak apa-apa? Apa pacarmu itu tidak cemburu?'' tanya Sasuke. Dia bersandar ke Nissan Aero SS'96 Hitam dibelakangnya.

''Kiba? Hah, dia tidak ada disini. Untuk apa takut?'' kata Ino.

Sasuke dan Ino'pn saling ngobrol dan berbincang-bincang hingga sekelompok pemuda berbaju pemain basket datang menghampiri mereka.

''Ehem... Apa maksudnya ini?'' kata salah satu pemuda yang sepertinya adalah pemimpin mereka, dengan ciri-ciri rambut hitam pirang, mata seperti kucing, dengan tato merah dikedua pipinya.

''Kita cuma ngobrol sedikit. Ya'kan Sasuke?'' kata Ino memandang Sasuke.

Sasuke'pun berdiri tegak.

''Aku tidak berniat merebutnya, untuk apa kau takut?'' ejek Sasuke. Dia tersenyum sinis.

''Dia, benar. Kiba.'' kata Ino menambahkan.

Kiba, nama pemuda itu. Mendekati sasuke, dia lalu mendorong Sasuke dengan kasar hingga hampir jatuh.

''KIBA!'' teriak Ino.

''Dia tidak pantas berbicara denganmu!'' kata Kiba emosi. ''Hey, bang**T! Jangan sekali-kali mendekati dia lagi, paham?''

Sasuke berdiri, dia memandang Ino dan Kiba. Tampaknya dia acuh pada perbuatan Kiba tadi.

''Ok, aku akan pergi. Maaf bila aku menganggu hubungan kalian.'' kata Sasuke beranjak pergi.

''Tidak apa-apa, Sasuke.'' jawab Ino.

Sasuke berjalan menuju mobilnya yang sudah dekat. Sebuah Ford Selby Mustang'65 warna putih dengan dua strip medium side. Dia sudah sampai, lalu dia'pun masuk kemobilnya tersebut.

Sementara itu...

Kiba yang masih emosi lalu meminta bola golf dari temannya yang ada dibelakangnya. Lalu melemparnya kearah mobil Sasuke dengan kecepatan tinggi.

PYAAAR..!

Bola golf itu tepat mengenai kaca belakang Selby Sasuke. Sasuke Yang ada didalamnya terkejut tapi dia hanya tersenyum sinis. Dia mengambil sebuah kunci inggris yang ada dipinggirnya. Lalu keluar dan memandang Kiba dari pinggir mobilnya. Disiapkannya kunci inggris yang dibawanya tadi.

Kiba sepertinya agak khawatir namun temannya berbisik.

''Akan kubantu jika terpojok.''

Kiba'pun maju menghampiri Sasuke dan Sasuke berjalan menghampiri Kiba. Sontak para siswa-siswi yang lain mengerubungi lokasi tersebut karena akan terjadi duel seru.

''Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Anak miskin?'' ejek Kiba tersenyum sinis.

''Akan kulakukan kalau memang diperlukan.'' ungkap Sasuke.

Mereka berdua sudah sangat dekat. Kiba menggenggam tangannya, sedang Sasuke hanya santai saja. Baru saja akan dimulai, Ino mencegahnya.

''Stop! Jangan seperti anak kecil seperti ini.'' kata Ino melerai Kiba dan Sasuke.

Kiba dan Sasuke berjauhan karena dilerai oleh Ino.

''Lalu apa yang kami harus lakukan?'' tanya Kiba memandang Ino.

''Balap mobil. Siapa yang menang, akan mendapatkan aku.'' kata Ino.

Kiba hanya tertawa sinis. Sedang Sasuke diam saja.

''Kau pasti bercanda, anak miskin itu melawanku?'' kata Kiba meremehkan. Semua yang menonton mereka bersorak.

''Aku tidak keberatan.'' kata Sasuke dengan tenang.

Kiba tertawa lebar mendengar itu. Diikuti pula tawa dari teman-temannya serta semua yang menonton disitu.

''Apa kau bercanda, anak miskin? Mobilku bisa mencapai kecepatan 100 km/jam dalam 3 detik. Ditambah turbo double serta mesin V8-GT. Sedang mobilmu? Hanya seongok rongsokan besi tua tak berguna yang hanya bisa melaju seperti sapi saja. Hahaha.'' kata Kiba tertawa lebar.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecut.

''Kita lihat saja nanti. Sekarang dimana kita akan mulai?'' kata Sasuke.

''Bekas perumahan New York Town Hom place. Di pinggir jalan I-508, jalan tol New York dan Manhattan.'' kata Ino.

**#####KONOHA DRIFT#####**

New York Town Place, jalan I-508. New york-Manhattan.

Digerbang depan perumahan, ada 2 orang laki-laki membobol pintu gerbang tersebut.

Salah satu dari mereka akhirnya selesai membuka gerbang yang tergembok tersebut. Lalu yang satunya menghubungi temannya yang lain bahwa pekerjaannya telah selesai. Akhirnya datanglah 4 buah mobil(Hummer H2 Truck hitam, Lexus IS300 hijau, Selby Mustang putih Sasuke, Gallardo merah Kiba) dan 2 motor(Yamaha R-1 biru dan Honda CBR 500 merah).

NGOOONG...

Mereka telah sampai diperumahan. Lalu mereka berhenti. Gallardo Kiba berdampingan kana-kiri. Kiba dan Ino didalam satu mobil. Kiba memandang Sasuke.

''Kalau kau berpikir bisa menang dengan mudah. Itu adalah kesalahan besar.'' kata Kiba sambil memanasi Gallardo'nya.

''Hn.'' kata Sasuke. Dia memandang lurus kedepan.

NGOOONG...

H2 hitam yang tadi ikut masuk kedalam, berhenti didepan mereka berdua. Terlihat teman-teman Kiba dan seorang wanita berambut merah pirang panjang, memakai tanktop putih setengah badan. Dan rok mini biru. Tengah berdiri dibagian Bak H2 tersebut.

''Ok. Jalurnya sudah ditandai dengan pagar bekas yang menutipi jalan. Kalian berdua tinggal ikuti saja. Disana sudah ada beberapa orang yang akan merekam balapan kalian. Paham?'' kata Gadis itu.

''Ya, Tayuya. Aku paham.'' kata Kiba. Sedang Sasuke hanya tersenyum saja.

''Ok.'' kata Tayuya. Dia mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tanktopnya. Yaitu, BH warna pink.

''Ready?''

NGOOONG...

Sasuke dan Kiba mulai memanasi mobilnya masing-masing. Ino hanya melihat Sasuke dari dalam mobil Kiba. Sasuke yang merasa, dia sedang diperhatikan Ini. Dia'pun memandang Ino. Kiba yang melihat itu langsung menarik tangan Ino. Ino tersentak.

''Jangan pandangi dia.'' kata Kiba sinis.

Ino hanya memutar mata(bosan) melihat tingkah Kiba.

''SET UP?''

NGOOONG...

Sasuke dan Kiba sudah bersiap. Kiba melakukan burnout dan memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan sinis. Sedang'kan Sasuke hanya membalasnya dengan acungan jari tengah.

''GO!''

Khiiik...

Mobil mereka berdua melaju kencang.

**#####KONOHA DRIFT#####**

Lamborghini Gallardo Convertible VS Ford Selby Mustang'65.

Kiba ada didepan, sedangkan Sasuke 10 meter dari belakangnya. Terlihat Sasuke dengan santai mengemudikan mobilnya dan sesekali membayangi mobil Kiba. Kiba terus memandangi spion belakang Galardo'nya. Terlihat Sasuke sudah ada disamping kiri Kiba.

Sebuah tikungan kekanan 90 derajat atau lebih dikenal dengan tikungan Street X.

Kiba langsung melakukan sliding kekanan, Sasuke'pun juga melakukan sliding. Karena mobil Sasuke memiliki handling rendah, mobilnya tidak kuat melakukan sliding. Sehingga mobilnya menyerempet dan menabrak sebuah tong kosong. Untung Sasuke masih bisa mengendalikan mobilnya.

Jalan lurus 500 meter.

Kiba menambah kecepatan mobilnya, dia memandang spion belakangnya. Dia tersenyum sinis. Dia menambah kecepatan. Sasuke agak jauh tertinggal, namun dia melihat sebuah jalan pintas. Jalan setapak lurus yang hanya dapat dilalui satu mobil.

''Itu saja.'' guman Sasuke.

Tikungan kekanan 60 derajat lalu kekiri 30 derajat.

Kiba melakukan sliding kekanan dan kemudian kekiri dengan kecepatan tinggi serta perpindahan gigi yang terbaik. Sedang Sasuke menambah kecepatannya sampai 100 km/jam, dia melaju lurus menuju jalan setapak tersebut.

NGOOONG...

Wush.

Mobil Sasuke'pun Mengalami jumping 2 meter. Lalu mendarat dengan mulus dijalan stapak yang masih banyak terdapat bekas-bekas peralatan kerja.

Kiba memandang kekanan. Ia melihat Sasuke yang tengah melaju dijalan setapak dan hampir mendahuluinya. Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum sinis. Ino'pun memandang Kiba.

''Kukira kau menyukaiku.'' kata Ino.

''Hn.'' jawab Kiba.

Kiba'pun mempercepat laju Gallardo'nya itu. Sedangkan, Sasuke yang melewati jalan setapak itu baru menyadari bahwa didepannya ada romah kayu kosong. Sasuke'pun menambah kecepatan selby mustang'nya. Dan...

BRAK.

Sasuke menembus rumah itu dengan cepat tinggi. Dan karena ada sebuah gundukan tanah didepannya. Mobilnya mengalami jumping 2,5 meter. Dan hampir tepat menimpa mobil Kiba. Kiba terkejut, dia bermanuver sehingga bisa menghindari Sasuke.

BRAK.

Sasuke sudah berada tepat disamping kiri Kiba. Kiba terkejut. Dia'pun mulai main keras. Diserempetnya mobil Sasuke hingga hampir mengalami oversteer. Sasuke yang sudah cekatan mengendalikan mobilnya dengan mudah mengimbangi serempetan Sasuke. Ino yang berada dimobil Kiba merasa tegang.

''Hey, anak miskin. Kau akan kalah. Kalah telak.'' ejek Kiba. Sedang Sasuke hanya diam saja.

BRAK.

Kiba kembali menyerempet mobil Sasuke. Kini, bodi depan Gallardonya ringsek sedang Selby Sasuke penyok dibagian samping. Sasuke sudah hampir bisa mendahului Kiba tetapi...

KHIIIK.

Kiba menabrak bagian samping mobil Sasuke hingga Sasuke tidak bisa mengendalikan mobilnya dan menabrak gundukan tanah dan mobilnya'pun terguling-guling tak terarah. Kiba'pun demikian. Mobilnya mengalami oversteer parah. Karena dalam kecepatan tinggi, mobil Kiba'pun seperti melayang dan menabrak sebuah pondasi hingga mobilnya hancur pada bagian depannya.

Kembali ke Sasuke. Mobil Sasuke berguling-guling cukup lama hingga bagian depan hancur, mesin lepas, as roda patah. Sedang bagian belakangnya hanya ringsek. Untung Sasuke tidak apa-apa. Hanya kepalanya berdarah.

Teman-teman Kiba merekam semua itu.

**#####KONOHA DRIFT#####**

Police Distric 27, New York.

Terlihat kesibukan dikantor penegak keadilan tersebut. Banyak polisi yang berlalu lalang. Tampak ada yang berbeda. Yaitu, 3 orang remaja yang sedang duduk diruang tunggu disebuah kursi panjang. Yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Sasuke, Kiba dan Ino. Terlihat dikepala mereka ada bercak merah dan diwajah mereka'pun banyak. Yang sebenarnya adalah bercak darah akibat kecelakaan mereka tadi.

Tampak seorang polisi memanggil Sasuke untuk masuk kedalam ruangan penyidik. Sasuke memandang Ino. Ino yang tampaknya kesal karena terkena kecelakaan berat tadi hanya menoleh acuh. Sasuke tersenyum, dia'pun berdiri meninggalkan tempat itu dan masuk keruang penyidik.

**#####KONOHA DRIFT#####**

Ruang Penyidik.

Sasuke sudah masuk, dia'pun duduk disebuah kursi didepan seorang polisi berbadan kekar, dengan 3 bekas sayatan diwajahnya. Polisi itu memandang Sasuke tajam.

''Sasuke Uchiha. Kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan?'' tanya Polisi itu.

''Balapan liar? Sudah sering, Inspektur Ibiki.'' jawab Sasuke asal. Tampak Ibiki, nama polisi itu kesal mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

Kemudian Ibiki menyalakan sebuah TV LED diruangan itu. Dia menyalakan rekaman balapan Sasuke vs Kiba tadi. Terlihat ibiki mem'pause' pada adegan mobil Sasuke jumping dan hampir mengenai mobil Kiba. Kemudian Ibiki melirik Sasuke.

''Kau tahu apa kesalahanmu sekarang?'' tanya Ibiki.

''Hn.'' jawab Sasuke acuh.

''Baik, sekarang kau lihat mereka.'' kata Ibiki menunjuk Kiba dan Ino diluar yang sedang bertemu dengan orang tua mereka.

''Kau lihat mereka? Mereka itu orang kaya dan punya uang untuk membebaskan mereka dari masalah hukum. Sedangkan kau? Apa yang bisa kau jadikan harapan?'' kata Ibiki. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya tersenyum sinis. Tiba-tiba, datanglah seorang perempuan berambut hitam panjang. Sasuke acuh melihat wanita itu.

"Ibu."

* * *

**To Be Contunied**

* * *

**Terimakasih bhuat yg udah menyambut fic ini dengan baik. Yosh, sampai jumpa dichap depan.**

**REVIEW PLEASE**


End file.
